


T'was late on the TARDIS

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	T'was late on the TARDIS

T'was late on the TARDIS  
And all through the ship  
Not a companion was stirring  
From the console, not a blip

The Time Lord was huddled  
All safe in his bed  
While visions of Daleks  
Danced in his head

His blond head on his pillow,  
His coat on a chair  
The Doctor was tired,  
But he had not a care

Tegan, in her tank top  
And Turlough, in his tie  
For once, they weren't fighting  
Thought neither knew why.

Then, from the Console Room  
There arose quite a clatter!  
The Doc dashed from his room  
To see what was the matter!

Cloister bells bonged!  
And the klaxons they bellowed!  
As soon as the Doc saw it,  
He turned an odd shade of yellow.

As he checked the controls  
He said in a small voice.  
"Looks like we'll have to land,  
We've got no other choice!"

The Doc flipped some switches  
The TARDIS gave a shudder,  
But the Doc knew they'd make it  
One way or another.

The TARDIS finally landed.  
The companions gave a cheer!  
The Doc said, "Don't get so excited!  
There's more bad news, I fear."

The Doc opened the doors,  
They all filed out.  
They were on Earth again,  
Of that, there was no doubt.

Then, from all around them  
There came a familiar chuckle  
"Don't look so frightened! It's only the Master  
And this time he's really come unbuckled."

From the shadows, came a man  
All dressed in black.  
"Yes, it's me, the Master.  
Aren't you glad to see I'm back?"

The Doctor scratched his head,  
To Turlough, he gave a wink.  
"To tell you the truth, Master,  
I don't know what to think."

"So many times I've beaten you,  
When you've put me to the test.  
Why don't you just give up  
And give yourself a rest?"

The Master laughed again,  
Then waved a finger at them all.  
"If I did, you'd just get bored  
And, besides, I'm having a ball!"

"I've had the chance to kill you,  
More times than I care to count.  
The viewers think it's great fun  
To watch the tension mount."

"Through three incarnations...  
I've haunted you through them all,  
But the day I threw you from that tower  
Was the greatest triumph of all!"

The Doctor glanced at Tegan.  
"This has really been quite fun,  
But it's time my friends and I were going.  
We've really got to run."

Then, in three different directions  
The Doc and his friends they scattered.  
The Master let out a chuckle  
"My friends, I'm really flattered."

"You think I don't know you game -  
I like to play hide and seek  
And I swear I'll find you, three  
If it takes all bloody week!"

Turlough hid very carefully  
Behind a moving van.  
Then, men cane and drove it away  
Which kind of spoiled his plan.

The Doctor made it into a shop  
That sold ladies' hats and shirts  
There, the Master caught him  
As he hid behind some skirts.

But then, Tegan clubbed the Master  
With a bolt of paisley print.  
The bad Time Lord fell like a stone  
In his head there was a dent.

The Doctor smiled at Tegan  
And gave her a hearty "Well done!  
But, we'd better get back to the TARDIS  
Find Turlough and run."

Tegan and Turlough got back inside  
They were glad to be alive  
But the Doctor didn't follow them  
What's happened? Would he survive?

A short time later, the Time Lord returned  
A big grin upon his face.  
"I think I'm rid of the Master.  
I found the perfect place."

I tied him up in red ribbon  
Bound his knees up to his ears.  
And left him on UNIT's doorstep  
As a present for the Brigadier!"

The Doctor yawned and stretched,  
And, to the controls, gave a loving pat  
and believe it or not, the whole adventure was over  
As quickly as that.


End file.
